A Lost Soul
by Liontalon
Summary: An elf contemplates the changes in the world, and in himself, as he takes in the vast emptiness of space. One-shot for now.


A Lost Soul 

Inky black stretched out before him, like a never ending blanket of darkness. It was so dark it seemed like it could swallow him whole. The only respite from the darkness were the stars that offered a light within the dark. They were beautiful, never would he have thought he would have the chance to see them so close.

The constellations were different here, though the stars themselves were far different from when he had first laid eyes on them as a child. He supposed that was when he had fallen in love with them, as a naïve child who had yet to understand the danger of the world he had been born into. The true darkness of the universe.

He knew now, he had seen it before his very eyes, the hate and suffering the universe offered. So much so he had lost hope for its inhabitants, for himself. Fore how could hope and joy and love– how could any of that withstand the never ending darkness.

Space, he felt, was so much like those that lived on the planets that spun through it. It was so dark, full of nothingness, cold and heartless. Filled with stars that burned bright with hope and light. Stars that would inevitably be consumed by the surrounding darkness.

He had watched throughout his long life, as stars disappeared from the night sky, never to shine again. His own sun aged, though it still burned as bright as it had when he first felt it warm his skin. Thought it didn't fascinate him like those distant stars, in the innocent mind of a child they were two very different things.

Though now that he had a chance to appreciate Elbereth's creations in a new way he couldn't help but feel bitter. He still loved the stars but wished he never had this opportunity, he would rather have died long ago.

He had grown spiteful over the years; many went out of their way to avoid him and if work dictated they be together it was in absolute silence. He was fine with that, he actually preferred it. He had stopped caring about those around him long ago, he distanced himself from them, refusing to care about them. Since it always ended in heartbreak for him.

He had watched the world he loved crumble under the feet of men, with their wars and technology. He could remember when the world of men was united under a single flag in order to stop the darkness, the only ones who opposed were corrupted by the very evil they were fighting against.

The honor of men failed and with it crumbled the great kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan. Everything that they fought and died for was left in ruin. His own home had long since been devastated by men and their greed. The trees screamed as axes cut them down, they tried fighting back but the magic had left the land leaving them nearly immobile. He wanted to defend them but what was one against many.

The stronghold had thankfully been lost before the thieves could reach it, a rockslide sealing the entrance. Though he wondered if men had discovered it yet, hidden deep within the mountain, or if the walls had finally given in allowing it to crumble. Both possibilities left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

He was so tired, tired of breathing this stale recycled air, tired of the constant hum of the ship ringing in his sensitive ears, tired of watching the world he loved so much turn to wasteland. He knew they didn't mean it, they had improved their conservation efforts in recent years, but the damage was done.

If he was being honest with himself, he was tired of life itself. Death would be a welcome release. But it seemed impossible, he had lived through the War of the Ring, through the evil of Sauron spreading through his home. Through men's foolish wars. He couldn't understand why they seemed to think they were better than others of their own kind. His people only had two kinslayings to their name, and by the end of their time they were a peaceful people. Men just brought destruction and hatred wherever they went.

He had lived to see men reach for the stars and begin to travel the universe. To be honest it scared him, the thought of leaving the planet behind, to seek out new worlds. He swore he would never let his feet leave his beloved planet, yet here he was, returning home after over five years away.

He watched as the first aliens reached out to men. Vulcans, they were called, from the planet Vulcan. A long lived– he had laughed at that a few centuries wasn't long lived to his people– race who were exceedingly smart. At the first sight of their pointed ears his breath caught, it hurt to look at them, to be reminded of a time long past.

They introduced men to the galaxies beyond, to new technologies and new species. Before he knew it men started colonizing other worlds, it soon wasn't unusual to see different aliens walking the earth, to have a different species as your neighbor.

It didn't bother him, at least not in the way of what they are, there used to be many other beings walking the earth alongside men even if they don't remember it. No, it was more disconcerting, because it put everything he knew in jeopardy. Earth was supposed to be created by Ilúvatar, he only made one and then the Valar shaped it as they saw fit. The physical proof of other creations was startling; he knew it was possible but it still made him wonder what was out there.

Which is how he ended up leaving to see the stars for himself. The sensation of leaving his home was extremely uncomfortable. It was like he was being stretched; his mental connection to the world were strained and frayed. The feeling continued long after they left Earth, but he grew to ignore it, just like the sea's calling that still echoed in his ears.

He wished he could fade, to be welcomed into the halls of Mandos, but no matter how weary or broken he became his heart kept beating. I was like a punishment that for a crime he was unaware of. He ached to see his family again, though he doubted they were still waiting for him, it has been so long, even in his people's eyes.

The ship turned, angling toward the space dock and there it was Arda, his home. His heart ached at the sight, it was a beautiful from here as he remembered. From here he could stay for hour just gazing upon its beauty.

 _"Ensign Greenwood, please report to your station."_

But it wasn't to be, he felt a twig of annoyance as he cast one last look out the viewport, only it wasn't the planet below that his eyes rested on but his reflection.

His eyes were a dull blue now, they lost their vibrancy many centuries ago. His silver-blond hair seemed limp as it curled, half-heartedly, around his ears hiding the pointed tips. His face seemed hard, gone were the days of smiles and laughter, only frowns and sneers remained. His skin was pale, having lost its healthy glow when his inner light retreated into himself. He could barely recognize himself anymore, he doubted his own father could.

The image was topped off by the red shirt he wore, it reminded him of blood. In the reflection it gave him an eerie look. Like he had killed his former self.

In a way he had, he was no longer Legolas Thranduilion but rather, Lucas Greenwood, one of the many security personnel aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise._

 **And Cut! Hello! No this is not LotWW, yes the story I claimed to finish before posting anything else. Don't worry still my main concern this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **This is, currently, a one-shot I have more planned for it but I have to finish LotWW and at least part 1 of my new Star Wars story. Yes, I like Star Wars and Star Trek it can be done.**

 **Just so you know if I continue this, the name and description will probably change.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Is anyone else having a lot of trouble getting documents to upload? This took me two hours.**


End file.
